<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murasaki by soupsalad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507532">Murasaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad'>soupsalad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Gen, I Got U Fam, hes just sugimura man, i cant think of tags but when i do, kinshiro murasaki, mentions of mute akira, murasaki is not an oc he is just</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinshiro Murasaki Had left Tokyo behind and everything with it. His family, his friends, everything down to even his real name, all in pursuit of a future that was his alone to control. In his new college, he looks to start over with nothing from his old life until his former fiancee, Haru Okumura, arrives as a classmate at his school. He tries to figure out how to avoid being discovered by his greatest shame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haru okumura &amp; sugimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murasaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hahah i make shitty aus for my favorite persona character and i force you all to see it. im so sorry. Sugimura really has me wrapped around his finger. please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Murasaki Kinshiro.” On the first day of class, the teacher calls his name and he raises his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki wasn't one to pay much attention to the call for attendance, it wasn't really important to him to know who his classmates were though he could imagine he would inevitably be forced to know some of them by the end of the semester. That's how college was, finding people to study with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his notebooks and starts drawing to pass the time while he waits, brushes his shoulder-length black hair behind his ear so it doesn't hang down into the picture. Its just a person. He had grown used to drawing nowadays, a small fantasy in the back of his head of being a grand artist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...…” It was just a fantasy, however. He had no intention of pursuing it, especially since he was at a school for business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up to the front of the room, the teacher was still going down the list of students. He frowns. Why are there so many students in this class?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru Okumura,” And a few seats away a hand shoots up and his blood runs cold. His face pales. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a strange looking man, freckles that looked a bit uncanny but outside the realms of possibility, a pair of too big glasses, a mask over his mouth and nose he never removed in public year-round. Don't draw too much attention was his way of styling himself, from boring clothes to a somewhat forgettable face, his only notable feature being hair a little longer than the average guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over at her nervously, wondering if maybe it were a different Haru Okumura, not the one from Okumura Foods Haru Okumura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shes just who he imagined, much to his chagrin. He sighs quietly to himself, this was a disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“I move so far away from all of that and I still have to see her. Great.”</em> He thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attendance comes to a conclusion and class begins but he can't get her off of his mind no matter how he tries. He had traveled halfway across the country, changed everything about himself all the way down to his name to avoid ever seeing anyone or anything from Tokyo ever again. Yet here she was, the person he wanted to see least, as a classmate at his school. His luck couldn't get any worse if he tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hardly pay attention, and before he knows it, class is over. He wants to leave but around the end of class, he remembers he has to speak to the teacher about his condition. He couldn't really answer any questions if she asked and he didn't want to just sit blankly and stare at her if she called for him for any reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks over to talk to her before she heads out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Murasaki-san, Can I help you?” The teacher is a friendly welcoming woman, a smile on her face when she sees him. “Oh, and Okumura-san as well.” She says looking behind him, his face going pale again. He whips around to look at her and lo and behold, Haru Okumura who looked rather confused by his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?” She asks and on one hand, yes, but on the other hand, he's glad she doesn't recognize him at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head and holds up his hands. He turns back to face the teacher and hands her a folded piece of paper and nods at her insisting she open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um..?” She stats but when he urges her harder she does as she's told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Due to a larynx injury I cannot actually speak, I hope you are able to understand this and we can work together to make this class work.” She reads and then looks at him. “Oh, that's unfortunate, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Haru nods, giving him a sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says nothing, just gives her a thumbs up and a friendly nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you speak sign language perhaps?” Haru asks and he turns around to look at her, distressed. </span>
  <span>He nods and she nods as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there's anything you ever need to tell our teacher I would be glad to translate for you.” She offers happily. “It would be nice to brush up, I haven't had to use it since leaving home.” She says fondly remembering her days of being a phantom thief and tier leader who suffered the same fate as the man before her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles and though she can't see his face she can see it in his eyes. He gives her a thumbs-up as well. “Thank you, you're too kind.” He starts. “Tell the teacher I said thank you for hearing me out and that I have to go now, thank you.” He signs and heads of quickly in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had told himself he couldn't get more unlucky and the universe had given him her who could speak to him when no one else could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Great,”</em> He thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets home to his apartment and takes off his mask, tossing it to the table at the front door. What a long day. </span>
  <span>He pulls off his shoes and carelessly tosses them aside before heading inside with a long loud sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” He speaks out loud in a voice that showed no signs of being hindered by any sort of injury. </span>
  <span>“Haru Okumura? Here? Of all places?” He says tossing his bag into a chair and collapsing on his couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” He sighs. “Just fucking wonderful.” He turns on the tv and decides he's done thinking about it. She doesn't recognize him so it should be fine. If she wanted to play translator then fine, it wasn't like they had to be friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news plays, weather reports mentioning it would be raining later tonight. He ignores it and calls up a delivery service to bring him dinner for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah hello, I’d like to order…” He thinks about it for a moment and then makes his order, once approved, the others on the other end of the call confirm his food would arrive in 20 minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Now back to the curious case of Yutaka Sugimura,” The newsman begins, a picture of the man on tv shown while they explain the circumstances behind his disappearance in America.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They could have used a better picture,” Murasaki complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many are worried that he will never be making a return, his family still holding out that he can be located but authorities saying the chances are quite slim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru watches the same broadcast, a confusing whirlwind of emotions swirling within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not like Sugimura, he had been the source of nightmare after nightmare in her teen years, and even now the memory of him crept up on her from time to time chilling her to the bones. Still, thinking he was missing and most likely dead left an unshakable sense of dread in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't deserve to die, no one does. She had felt the same about her father who had done such horrible things to her, of course the sentiment could be extended to the man who had hurt her as vilely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How unfortunate,” She says softly. His parents at the very least must have been hurting. Outliving a child is something she can't imagine not hurting, no matter who the child is. Did they even know what kind of person he was? How much did they care for him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the news his father's face is shown, the man looks devastated and so much like his son its a bit shocking to her. Her heart hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls out her cellphone and texts her friends, the phantom thief group chat still the same as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Haru: Has anyone else seen the news about Sugimura-san?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ryuji: considering its been all over the news for as long as hes been gone? Yeah.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Makoto: Why do you bring it up? Is everything alright?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Haru: Oh, everything is fine of course, its just left me with emotions I can't quite place a name to.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spends the rest of the night talking to her friends before heading to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>